Of Spirits and Magic
by UnknownReaderHasJoined
Summary: Saoirse attends Hartwood Academy of Witchcraft - founded by her distant relatives. Yet, being a Hartwood witch means there's a lot weighing on her her shoulders: high expectations and loads of responsibilities. Vampires, shape-shifters, witches, and everything supernatural under the moon - life only gets a lot more interesting. [paulxoc] *imprint story*
1. DISCLAIMERAU NOTES

...oOo...

[_a paul lahote fic_]

...oOo...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**I own nothing of Twilight, or any of it's characters. This is simply for fun, and to explore creative writing. ****Only the main character, Saoirse, and any other additions in this story, are something of my own creations****.**

**Added/Edited IMPORTANT notes**:

**1)**_ I've been watching The Magicians, The Order, and re-watching some Charmed, for inspiration, because I've been unhappy with where I was going with the story, and some character information on Saoirse. __Having said that, I'm reworking some information, and rewriting. I haven't gotten far, so I doubt it's going to really harm anyone. _

**2) **Originally worked from 'Love Beyond Death', my other story, but slowly adjusting to separate them.

**This will involve sibling and parent relationships, the supernatural, romance and love interests, and, let's not forget, magic.**

**ALSO ON WATTPAD, with images and art.**

...oOo...


	2. The Sister's Bond

...oOo...

_Blessed are _Women whose hearts and

Souls are joined together by laughter and

Tears for they will be known as Sisters...

-unknown

...oOo...


	3. Heartwood Academy Intro: Blue Rose Coven

...oOo...

_Many centuries ago, Amelia-Rose Heartwood, the Supreme Witch of the Rose Circle, opened the doors to one of her greatest and most unique manors, and with her coven of five turned it into an academy for young, lost witches - for never a young witch should go without some knowledge of who they are, or lack control over their abilities._

_Over time, the manor expanded, and grew with the increase of students. And so, like all prestigious schools, the lucky promising witch-lings receive a letter of acceptance. Their own golden ticket into the magical Willy Wonka's Factory._

_The supernatural world held many impossible wonders, even the most terrifying dangers. Due to risk of the worst sort of monster, like the red-eyed vampires and the rampant lycan, there were precautions made in order to protect the students. The establishment along with it's grand property of forests and rivers have been protected by powerful wards and barriers since it's foundation. This magic allows it's ability to be concealed from the world, and only revealed on special occasions, such as the accepted. Never has it been discovered by a mortal, nor the uninvited._

_Commonly, before a witch truly comes into their own, they find their familiars, varying on species to fit their charge. A familiar is a guide for the young and lost. They are protectors, and stay for as long as needed. Most move to find their next charge, essentially immortal, but there are times when they stay close and live as loyal companions._

_Most witches focus on one area of magic, and then carry over with a few minoring branches of magic. Rare are there that are capable of almost everything across the board. Namely, purebreds._

_In truth, Heartwood isn't the only existing school for witches, nor is it the first or the largest, but it has such an outstanding reputation among the magical community, especially the supernatural. To say, it's the quality that matters._

_There is one thing that makes it truly stand out among the world's schools for magic - it's astounding library and holding of the most unique magical items, charms, and resources._

_Needless to say, it's been highly protected and guarded, and only of the most trusted. Truly one of the safest places in the world._

...oOo...


	4. Blessed Be

_"Blessed be thy feet, __which have brought thee in these ways,_

_Blessed be thy knees, that shall kneel at the sacred altar,_

_Blessed be thy womb, without which we would not be,_

_Blessed be thy breasts, formed in beauty,_

_Blessed be thy lips, that shall utter the Sacred Names of the gods."_

It all started from a whispered promise...

_"I invoke the Deity of Healing__,_

_the Deity of protection__,_

_the Deity of life_

_to hear my call._

_To watch and to bless this eternal promise_

_between souls of a sisters heart-bond."_

...oOo...

In a dark sequestered woodland clearing of Ireland, not far from a homely cottage filled with old magic, two girls sat surrounded by soft green moss lightly moist from the drizzle that morning. Several glowing stones of various hues and forms encircled them with soft glimmers of subtle thrumming magic that only a true believer could see, or even feel.

At the center sat a small alter setup, lit candles circled around with a burning brightness by flame, and the only source of light illuminating the small clearing in the eerie abyss.

"A-Are we allowed to do this? Out here?" Whispered the younger girl of fourteen, her rounded brown doe eyes flickered around them nervously, seeing past the subtle glowing rocks. She felt eyes on the back of her head, sending chills down her spine. Sounds of snapping twigs disrupted the silence, making her flinch and look in the direction she swore she heard it.

Last thing Bella Swan wanted was to be murdered in the dark of a forest by a axe murderer, or mauled by a bear or wolf.

Regardless of how hard she tried to suppress it, that obnoxious nervous feeling stubbornly washed over her. Though, the unknown and mystery of it all was far too enticing to allow her nerves to chase her off.

What could she say? Curiosity got the better of her.

When it involves her ever audacious friend and older sister-by-heart, it would be a common occurrence if a stalking spirit just stood in the dark, watching. Like a creeper. It was both uncomfortable and annoying. Not to mention terrifying!

And whenever either visits the other, stranger things tends to follow.

To put it bluntly, Saoirse Genevieve McCarty-Hartwood was a trouble magnet, much like herself. Difference was the elder dealt with the supernatural sort of trouble, and knew how to handle herself in the face of absolute terror.

Unfortunately, as hard as she tries to avoid it all, somehow she gets roped in, and being her clumsy self, an accident prone clutz.

It's a good thing Soairse's a true witch.

Starting from the beginning, her and Saoirse were an odd pair. Their friendship different than most. In fact, how they met was unusual and completely accidental. Luck, maybe? Either way, now, she couldn't imagine a world without having Saoirse in her life.

But that story is for another time.

Calming her sporadic heart beat and drifting thoughts, her dark gaze returned to the older, yet shorter girl who softly chanted phrases from her book. One found among her mothers personal collections, and occasionally tossing in a few ingredients into the oddly cute cauldron.

Perhaps it was a lack of self-preservation in the young Swan girl, but she always felt naturally drawn towards the supernatural, mesmerized by the magic Saoirse and her small group of friends could conjure and control.

They bonded over this secret.

For Saoirse, maybe it was a deep yearning, or selfishness, to be able to have someone to talk to and bond with as a sister outside this impossible and chaotic world. To her, Bella was the only thing to help ground her, to give her something normal. Something calm and disconnected to this fucked up world.

You see, a witches perspective of the world differs greatly, and their minds and physiology are hilariously different than that of a humans. Maybe it's a gene they carry down, but in a way their magic and soul controls their life force, thus immortalizing. Pure-blooded witches, like Saoirse, have no control, but it only activates after they turn twenty-one. It can be pretty lonely since the pure-blooded are rare.

Striking violet eyes finished reading off of the old withered books pages that stood perched on a small book stand in front of her folded knees, then raised them towards the younger lass with an assuring smile.

"I promise ya that this is a safe location, a perfect eerie setting, ye? And better without distractions." Saoirse joked. _"_Plus_!_Not too far from the safety of mum's wards. What would King Charlessay if I let a great, bigdragon devoir his own princess?!"

Bella rolled her eyes at the nickname and comment.

"Besides, Rhys is scouting and standing guard just in case, and mostly for yer peace of mind. Nothing will happento us, ye?" lilac eyes looked carefully into deep browns, her dark ash brown hair falling over to the side as she tilted it. "Unless,of course, you wish to stop, lil' sister?"

The girl shook her head vigorously. "N-no!I don't want to stop! I'm all in if you still are, though, I don't know what I should do..."

"Of course, I am. I made a promise, which I 'ave every intention to goingthrough, ye? And, as I 'ave said before, all you need to do is sit there and look pretty!" her intense violet eyes stuck on the girls dark, showing her determination and a promise, then ending with a playful gleam. Bella's eyes narrowed.

Nodding, the other watched in awe and patience, holding herself with anticipation. She could feel a slight breeze pass over them, a small shiver shook her. Both wore sweaters over their nightwear, though Bella wore pajama bottoms and tee while Saoirse donned her long sweater and knee high knitted sock and her slipper boots. Their long hair loose with threaded special ceremonial flowers. She wasn't even sure it helped in any way.

Regardless of purporse, Bella felt a little ridiculous at the moment wearing a flower crown and marking her arms and hands like she would henna. All prepared before sneaking out of Saoirse's home from her mother's guard.

Definitely looked a mixture of flower hippy and devil worshipping.

They would probably look a sight if someone were to stumble upon them randomly back home.

"Charlie should never see this, and I don't know how mom would reacte," This comment earned a raised brow from the girl opposite. With a soft chuckle, she elaborated. "He'd have a cow. Mom may actually join us just for the experience."

The girl laughed heartily, as Bella simply rolled her eyes.

"You ready, Izzy-Bee?" she asked gently in a steady voice. The other nodded, excitment in her dark brown eyes.

The older lass held out her hands above the flames, both palms up. Bella followed suit, hand sliding into her own, linking them together above the small flame that continued to glow a vibrant blue and white. The smaller girl gripped her forearms, the other mimicking her actions as they held still. The flames from the fire suddenly grew, wisps of blue fire and smoke wrapped around their linked arms, earning a gasp from the younger, and the heat licked their pale skin under the moonlit night. It wasn't a painful heat that would cause severe burning to the skin, but a warm comforting touch that surprisingly tickled. Bella bit her lip firmly so not to let out a giggle. She didn't expect to _feel_ magic at all like this.

Then Saoirse spoke in a voice almost bell-like and clear, resonating through her.

...oOo...

_"Isabella Marie Swan, may you be blessed_

_May all good things come to you_

_May nothing whatsoever harm you_

_May your heart be light_

_May your travels be safe_

_May your health be good_

_May your mind be sound_

_May your friendships sustain you_

_May you be blessed in every way."_

...oOo...

Saoirse spoke a few more practiced chants before opening her closed eyes to see what made her sister gasp.

In awe, they watched as magic shaped around their arms in white light and blue wisps followed, absorbed into their skin from ones arms to the others, signifying their connection, and marking their souls forever. The blue glow wrapped around them with a warm heat surprising both as it gradually crawled up to their hearts and faded into an invisible mark. It continued in waves until the third wave stopped and the magic began to disappear from view.

Though she knew that it was only concealed unless someone were to intentionally reveal the marks.

Lavender eyes looked up into the dark with a bright breathless smile. "It is done."

Both girls giggled as they sat and absorbed what had just done. A pact was made between two sisters, a powerful spell to connect their souls. One designed to last for all eternity and transcends life and death.

Forever will they be connect, one to the other. Their souls linked.

"So, why did we have to wear the flower crowns and all of..." she gestured to the crystals around her neck. Saoirse looked over her sister in mild confusion before she 'oh'd and looked her directly in the eyes. The moment that familiar wicked little smirk crawled across that deceiving pretty little face, Bella knew she was had. .

"Of course, all to make fun of the _muggle_," She groaned at her gullibility, and glared without heat at the older girl.

"Sorry! I just couldn't help myself! In truth...they weren't necessary for this ritual. S'all for show, ye?" She grinned even more at Bella's frowny-face. "Cheer up, Izzy-Bee! It was all in good fun, ye! Besides, now I'ave seen you in a flower-crown. My life has now been full-filled! Oh wait, not yet..."

Before Bella could react, a flash blinded her and realized that the witch was holding her purple Polaroid camera in hand. Flapping the picture in hand gently, Saoirse giggled at Bella's blank stare and pursed lips. "Saving this for blackmail, me thinks."

"Well, I hope you can die happy now since that's what's gonna happen!" Bella growled playfully as she bounded over the alter and lit candles to chase the older girl down who squealed and taunted as she sprung to her small feet immediately. They chased and danced under the dark moon sky touched by small stars like little witches, cackling as they tripped and giggled at the absurdity. They twirled and skipped, leaping and tumbling to the ground as they cackled harder, unable to breath from exertion.

The stars above watched on as the two souls unique in their own right, danced unaware of what future has been written by the deities beyond.

...oOo...


	5. Coffee Spirits

The fresh smell of coffee and baked goods overpowered the senses pleasantly as Saoirse lazed about on a dark mocha colored sofa, sketching intensely with her used graphite sticks.

Though not her profession, she found sketching in a cozy atmosphere to be relaxing, and quite useful. You'd be surprised at how often sketching is involved with the studying of witchcraft, like potions and herbology.

_Could use improvement, since __I'm__ far from perfected _\- she mused, staring at the slightly off perspective since she was mostly free-hand sketching from memory.

The skies were darkened by the moody storm clouds as it poured, giving that nice fresh rain smell that the brunette enjoyed as a comfort. She always enjoyed the wild weather from the rainy skies to the beautiful snow falls, or the loud rumbles from the thunder and the lightning that made her feel protected.

Some would find it nerve-wracking. To her, it was the nature of the world - the beauty of life.

Small feet in white knitted stockings tucked invisibly beneath her, she looked adorable and odd all the same in her over-sized grey sweater with sleeves rolled up and the large lavender blanket wrapped loosely around her shoulders, bringing out her similarly colored eyes. Her long wavy ash brown hair pulled messily at the top of her head in a tangled bun, lose hairs here and there. Bangs a little long reaching the top of her eye-lids, reminding her that she needed a trim, or maybe grow them out.

The stress of her classes and exams, including her responsibilities to the Academy and her own coven, often left her mind occupied and greatly distracted from her own health and well-being. She tended to get like that - too busy to remember even the basics, such as a meal or two she'd missed cause she was too wrapped up in studying, or practicing for a new spell.

And the amount of coffee she inhales every morning. Fortunately, she had her coven mates to remind her - whom worry at how much she has on her plate - only to force her to relinquish half of her responsibilities so she actually can get some much needed rest.

Everyone has their vices - hers is just forgetfulness and over-working herself.

_To each their own_, she thought.

And so, here snuggled up, Saoirse was a captive in her own dorm-like manor, sipping warm freshly brewed coffee and munching on a very delicious cinnamon coffee cake - she loved coffee - in the central 'chill' room as Rafi put it. It was set up as an entertainment room - tele and all. Often, she'd see her coven playing games from their own wide selections of gaming consoles, or enjoying every Saturday movie nights snuggled up with each other and junking out with various unhealthy foods.

This place was a dream dorm for the young human, honestly.

At least, that's one way Bella put it, agreeing with Raffi and Nikki, whom have the most understanding of the mortal world.

Shifting in her place, the witch began to allow her mind to wander. It was a pleasant morning with her toasty warm familiar, Rhys, whom was curled snuggly at her side, purring loud and strong. Occasionally, she'd pause to give the fluffy long-haired familiar scratches behind his pointed ears, petting and cooing at him. He was like a mini vibrating furnace that ate up all of the love and attention - cranky when he received neither for too long, like the typical affectionate cat. Her fault, honestly, for spoiling him. His thick, long black and grey fur need much grooming - _honestly, a lot._

Lips pursed, the petite woman leaned back to look at her drawing with a squint, eyeing the sketch as she rotated it this way and that way.

For a week now, she's experienced having these odd dreams - not actual visions where you see the events playing out in different potential futures. No, she gets the strange ones which required you to decipher and dig deep to unravel their meanings.

_Completely frustrating, _Saoirse growled internally_._

Sometimes, however, she could get a face or location, and so drawing them out helped her for researching. Glimpses, really.

Due to a mild ache in her drawing hand, Saoirse set her sketchbook down from doing sketch after sketch of trying to remember and place it on paper to help her mind work it through. With her "_witch's brew_" coffee mug in hand, a gift from Bella, the witch sinks back snugly with a deep tired sigh, sipping with contentment as she breathes in the fresh brew heat.

_Wha' happened to me just relaxin' an' not overthinkin'?__I'm__ like a damn sucker fer punishment._

For the past month, she kept seeing snippets of the same things, places mostly. The La Push beach, curiously - she'd visited the place plenty whenever she stayed with the Swan's and played with the La Push local kids, mainly the twin daughters of Billy Black who were about her age. Then there's some field, or meadow. The old ballet studio which Bella used to go to as a child with her mother, Renee. Just to name a few.

Yet, the subjects were always surrounding, or involving these few: Bella, Forks, and La Push.

Visions were a tricky thing. Especially in how to work with them - to change or to assist.

She was entirely new to the concept. Terrified, if she were honest with herself. It was something rare, yet not impossible to have among the pure-blooded - like herself. It's not something you'd expect in the early years of a young witch's life. It takes a lot out of you, zapping your energy, and giving massive migraines.

But these were natural ones, which usually start through dreams. Fortunately, it didn't do much harm, just taking away your body and mind's rest. It seemed the spirits were either desperate, or she was just an early bloomer.

As every young witch is told - _nothing is given, only taught and earned through hard work._

In other words, she had to learn how to control and pull from them. Like learning to drive a car. _Best way to think of it as of now._

Right now, she just wanted to enjoy being herself, just Saoirse. To learn the normal way, but of course, some higher power had to complicate her life.

Leaning over, she grabs her smartphone from her bag, and begins snapping clear pictures of her sketches so to keep it on a digital copy. At the rate these visions of nonsense come, she'll have a whole library of filled sketchbooks. There's hardly any room for that.

After capturing high quality snaps of each sketch, she sips at her coffee, offhandedly muttering in distaste at how cold it was now.

"I had no idea you could sketch this detailed."

Startled, the young witch jumped with a weak 'eep', spilling a bit of her coffee on herself.

"Thanks a lot, Bo." Saoirse groaned at the stain, and quickly made a small gesture to watch it fade away. Pleased, she glanced behind her to see her dearest friend, Bowden "Bo" Locklear, reach out and grab one of her sketchbooks to flip through, humming in thought at each sketch. "Would it kill ye to not sneak up on unsuspecting lasses, hm? Else I'll be given ye a damn bell." All she got was loud laugh, at her expense, of course.

His gorgeous long straight near black hair fell around his face, only to be tucked at one side behind the ear. From her perspective, Bo was an attractive male - tall, dark, and absolutely handsome. Like all men in his family. She couldn't help but compare certain traits. _His hair is healthier than mine, and it's unfair! _

Of course, what would you expect in a family of shapeshifters who grow taller, and incredibly fit and strong. Though, he wasn't actually one, the Native American did undergo some form of change - from his mother's side, including her powers. Hence, him being in a school for magic.

Saoirse let out an airy laugh. "Tis abou' all I can do. Painting and all tha' artsy stuff is Nikki's thing, ye? I only sketch when needed, and I've had a lot of practice lately."

The tall russet skinned man settled at the other side of the sofa, grinning at her. He gave Rhys a scratch as the feline familiar crawled onto his lap, earning a pout from his witch. "That's right, you're all about the baking and cooking. Just like your mom."

At the mention of her mother, her mood dipped slightly, a sense of sadness flickering once more deep within her spirit. "Ay, she was the best." _Gone befor' her time._

"Sorry," Bo sighed, receiving a small smile in return. "I shouldn't have brought her up so casually, yet. Especially since it's only been a two months."

Shaking her head, the witch scooted over, snuggling up against the tall Native American. Head on his shoulder, she grabbed his hand and sat there in comfort, remembering the woman they admired. "It's alrigh', Bo-bear. We need to remember her as she was, and her life. Never forget her memory."

Humming, he gently laid his head on hers, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "You're right. She would've hated for us to continue to mope around like the world ended. I can just imagine her giving us an earful for being so depressing."

Shoulders shaking in laughter, Saoirse nodded in agreement before giving a mock-serious face. "_What are ye two eejits moping around for! Snap out of it befor' I give ye something mope about!" _Bo laughed at the on point impression of her own mother.

"She'd be rolling in her grave if we continued being '_eejits'_ and '_wee sissies'_" Bo snorted. The woman was a spitfire - a soul unlike any other, truly.

They continued to laugh at all the things Aileen Hartwood would say. The older witch, young in body due to their magic-blood, was a strong and willful woman. Blunt and fiery, and quite sassy too - like an Irishwoman as to be expected. Her presence was like a tempest storm: temperamental and fierce. That was her mother. Couldn't count the times she would get into trouble, earning her mother's frightening lectures.

She was protective, and loved greatly. She often acted like a mother to many, and made sure they knew she was there for any.

Saoirse was quite the troublemaker, much like her father - a prankster, too. And it took a woman like Aileen to keep her in check, the both of them. And she did, most of the time.

Mother was willful, and Saoirse free-spirited - both were stubborn.

After a while of past memories and the late Hartwood, they fell into a somber silence. Aileen will forever be missed, and never forgotten. No one could forget the fierce woman, whom made such an impact on hundreds, possibly thousands, over her long life span.

Her death was a shock - seeing as it wasn't easy to kill a powerful witch.

"So," mused the Native. "You going to tell me about these sketches? Or are you genuinely interested in the skill as a hobby?"

"No, there's a reason, but also, yes, it is also quite calmin', ye?" she softly spoke, eyeing the sketchbook as it sat on the table. "I've been dreaming of these - places. And Bella, oddly."

"Vision dreaming? How strange." long russet fingers rubbed gently along her paler, and smaller ones. "That's not something to occur until almost a century...you sure it's not something else?"

"Aye," she huffed. "It's been draining. Especially when I can't seem to get a full nights rest since they started late last month. And then, as of this week, I get some in the day."

"They're coming in strong, because you're ignoring them." he warned, worry evident in his dark eyes. "I'll look into this as well, it's dangerous be getting so many and so forcefully. Something isn't right about these. As if something, or someone, is trying to reach out."

Scoffing, the witch adjusted her posture to grab one of the other sketchbooks. "It's not intentional!" she earned a raised eyebrow. "And that's just creepy."

"Dont' give me tha' look, Bowden." she glared back with a pout. "I just don't want to make a big deal out of them until I can understand what is happening to me. I can't figure out what they mean, either. It's frustrating."

"Do you recognize any of them?" she gave him a blank stare. "Besides Bella, of course."

"Yes!" she huffed in frustration. "There's La Push, like the beach, Billy's house, and more I remember anyways. And then Bella's ballet from when she was just a wee lass, but the others? No fuckin' clue. Like random meadows, and unidentifiable scenes with blurry people. What's worse is they aren't in any specific order. Just jumbled."

"That's rough." he muttered in concern. "How about starting with contacting Bella. Have you?"

"I 'ave. Out of immediate concern, and just kind of kept checking in every other day. She probably thinks something's going on with me now. She's worried." she sighed, accepting Rhys now cuddling into her chest as she began to feel anxious.

"Maybe, wait it out and see." Bo carefully placed his arm over her head and pulled her into him, giving a gentle kiss at the top of her head. "No need to stress it out until you finish finals. Just continue to contacting Bella, get a feel for what's going on in her life for now."

"Ye," she leaned into his warmth, closing her eyes with a sigh. "I don't know. I wish it was clear what I'm supposed to do with all of this information."

"You may just be getting some sort of preliminary visions before the big ones? Nothing of import yet?" Bo rubbed the back on his head, thinking hard on these visions and their purposes. It's potentially dangerous for these visions to come at the pace they are on the mind of a young witch. "Like I said, I'll do some researching of my own, so don't stress too much, or fight them. Just let them come and ride them out."

Saoirse nodded with relief for the help, especailly that help coming from Bo. He always knew how to calm her and keep her sane. Without thinking, she threw the sketchbook on the table, accidentally knocked over her coffee mug. Shrieking, she rushes to grab towels to dry them all off. _Thankfully I took pictures befor' my careless tossing! _

"Saoirse-wait! Look!" Bo held his hand out, startling the small witch as she froze mid-action. Confused, she stares at the tall native male, following his gaze that watched in awe at the table.

Standing in shock, lavender eyes watched in awe of her own, as the dark browns of the liquid began to move, shaping and changing in color intensity as if a magic had a mind of it's own.

"_What. The. Hell._" the irishwoman muttered, her heart picking up as an image began to finally take shape. Lavender eyes snapped back and forth between the tall male and the table, unsure what to do. "Is that normal?"

A small shrug was her answer.

Finally, at what felt like forever, the coffee stopped moving along the pages, staining a picture as it now was absorbed and drying.

It was eerie, yet fascinating, because neither casted a spell to perform such an unusual phenomenon. Not in great detail, the coffee stained painting before them held a subject that left them both even more confused:

_Wolves?_

"Maybe," she whispered, thinking maybe something may jump out at her like some freaky thriller movie. "I'm haunted. Or possessed?"

Bo scoffed. "That...isn't _impossible_, but honestly, I don't think this was...any of that. Besides, witches aren't exactly _possess-able_...?"

_That even a word,_ she cringed.

Saoirse looked up at Bo with a bewildered strained smile, eyes wide. "Perhaps, the coffee spirits tryin' to tell me somethin'?"

Bo gave a loud guffaw, shaking his head as he continued to stare at the picture. "Yea, and I think they're getting a lil' impatient."

"As if I can help it!" she plopped back onto the mocha colored sofa, arms crossed in a pout. "I feel like they're yelling at me at this point. Practically trying to rub my face in it to get some message through."

"Saoirse," realization dawned in his dark brown eyes, as he finally looked away and stared at her intensely. "I think I know what the spirits are trying to hint at..."

She stared at him in further confusion. "Spirits, now?"

Sighing, Bo gave her a gentle smile. "I think it's time to give ol' Billy Black a visit."

...*oOo*...


End file.
